What A Wonderful World
by SkyeRose
Summary: This is the sequel to Coveted. When Rebecca Clifford shows up in New York again terrible events ensue. Not my best summary,but the story is better. STORY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**What A Wonderful World**

**Chapter 1: A Knock on the Door**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to my first fic Coveted. I wasn't sure if I should write it, but I decided to. Well that's obvious. I don't know if this story is any good so please read and review. It would be much appreciated. Now my fickle fic-reading friends read on! Enjoy!**

Olivia was in the shower when she heard a knock on her door. 'Damn.' She thought. People always came at the most inconvenient times. The knock came again, louder this time.

"In a minute!" she yelled. She threw on jeans and a T-shirt and started for the door. She stopped when her hand was on the doorknob. It had suddenly occurredto her that she had not buzzed anyone in. She looked through the peephole and saw the top of a blonde head. A very familiar blonde head. Olivia opened the door.

"Hi, Kathy." Olivia said flatly. Kathy stopped rocking back and forth on her heels and looked up.

"Hey. Um, could I talk to you for a minute?" Olivia nodded curtly.

"Want a beer?" Olivia asked.

"Please." She handed Kathy a beer and sat beside her on the couch.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, not really sure if she even cared.

"It's about Elliot." Kathy answered looking down.

Shit.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked as if she had no idea what Kathy was taking about. Of course, she knew all to well.

"Yeah. Elliot. And, uh, you too."

Double shit.

Olivia said nothing.

"Well," Kathy continued glancing briefly at Olivia. "Um, I figured since he seems to be able to talk to you about anything that you must give good advice. Or, at least, you're a good listener." She paused and took a deep breath. "I have been cheating on Elliot for quite a while." She said slowly as if tasting her words. "I got drunk a few weeks ago and brought the "other man," she laughed sarcastically. "home with me. I slipped up and told Elliot I was sleeping with this man. I don't remember much except Ben telling me that Elliot wanted a divorce. When I was sober I realized that I wasn't upset. I love Elliot. I will always love him, but only as the father of my children. We…I don't know, fell apart a long time ago." Kathy looked straight at Olivia. "When he met you, I guess." Olivia couldn't speak. She nodded for Kathy to continue.

"He's a good man." Kathy continued. "He's strong, gentle, kind and protective. Hell yes he's terrifying when he's angry, but he's a good man. They don't come like that anymore." Olivia laughed at Kathy's words. She had experienced Elliot's fury only a few weeks ago. "He's one of kind, that's for sure." Kathy started again. "But he's not the one for me. And I am not the one for him. I know that and he knows that. Olivia, I just don't understand!" Kathy burst out suddenly. "I married one of the best guys in the world and even though we knew we weren't meant to be he never cheated! But I did." This time Olivia did speak up.

"Kathy, I don't' get it. I thought that you thought that Elliot and I were sleeping together. Or did I get that whole 'your slut partner' thing wrong?" She hadn't meant for that last comment to slip out, but she didn't regret it. Kathy hung her head.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew he wasn't cheating on me, but I just wanted to believe it wasn't only me. I acted like a child. I am so sorry." Olivia only nodded. Kathy continued. "I felt horrible about everything. About losing him, hating you, and cheating on him. It's just," Kathy looked down at her hands and her voice was barely above a whisper. "He loves you. I know he does. I've seen the way he looks at you. He never looked at me like that." Olivia inhaled sharply. Kathy looked up. "You love him too, don't you? No, don't shake your head at me. I know you do. Your eyes get this sort of look in them when you're around him. That look is for him and him only. It's hard finding the right guy for yourself. It's even harder when you know you've found him and he's with someone else." Olivia felt tears gather in her eyes. Kathy was right; it was hard. Elliot was the first man she'd fully let into her life. He was _the_ one. But…Kathy. As if Kathy had read her mind she said, "We're going through with the divorce."

Olivia could only nod. He could be hers. 'But did he still want to be?' Olivia wondered. Kathy set the empty beer bottle down and stood up.

"Thank you for listening." Kathy whispered.

"Kathy, wait!" Olivia called. Kathy turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kathy asked.

"For understanding."

Kathy smiled. "Anytime." Then she was gone. Olivia sat on the couch, dumbfounded. A sudden crash from her bedroom startled her. She stood and reached fro her gun. Too late did she realize that she had left it in her room.

Shit.

**TBC**

**A/N: So should I continue with the story? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When Dreams Are Just Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the glowing reviews! So we continue where we left off, my fellow fanatics. Enjoy!**

Olivia ran out the front door and, looking left and right to avoid any unwanted surprises, bolted downstairs. She was out onto the street in a matter of seconds. She turned left and ran into a nearby bookstore. She slowed to a walk once she was inside. Her stomach was throbbing where she had been shot. Running like that hadn't been wise or healthy. She went to a pay phone and dialed Elliot's number.

"Stabler." Elliot barked into the phone.

"Elliot, it's me." Olivia answered, looking around.

"Oh, hey, Liv! What's up?" he asked.

"Elliot, listen. I'm at Read and Black book and coffee shop. It's near my apartment. I need you to come and get me."

"What? Why?"

"Just hurry!" she paused. "Please."

Olivia hung up the phone and slumped against the wall. She stood like that for a long time just thinking. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and drew back her fist to punch her assailant, but he grabbed her arm before she made contact with his face. Olivia, realizing who it was, cried out.

"Elliot!" Olivia hugged him so tight that she knocked him backwards into the wall.

"Liv, what happened?" he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

"We need to get out of here." She stated, pulling away from him.

"Alright." He grabbed her hand and, together, they left the bookstore and got into his car. "Where?" he asked.

"Don't care." Was her reply.

They had been driving for about ten minutes when Elliot suddenly took a sharp turn into an alley.

"Elliot? El, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, her voice rising in panic. He stepped out of the car and waited for a minute. Then he raised his hand in greeting as a man came trotting into view. Olivia tried to undo her seatbelt, but it was stuck.

"Dammit!" she whispered, struggling with the belt. She stopped when she heard Elliot's voice. It was cold and slick.

"Here she is. Just like we agreed." He said.

"Good. You've done well Elliot."

"Thanks." Elliot replied. Suddenly Elliot's voice changed. It was no longer calm and cool, but scared and frantic.

"Dammit Liv! Open the door! Olivia! Open the door! Please! Olivia!" he shouted. Olivia jerked awake.

"What the-," she muttered. That's when the lock on her door splintered and Elliot burst into the room, gun drawn. "Elliot!" she shouted. 'It was all a dream?' she thought. 'Of course! She'd probably dozed after Kathy left.'

Elliot was suddenly next to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She snapped out of her daze.

"Jesus Liv!" he said as he pressed her to him.

"Elliot! I can't breathe!" she gasped for air. He immediately released her. He eyes were watery and she could tell he was very near tears.

"Elliot? What's wrong?"

"God! I was coming to tell you we needed you at the station but you didn't answer the buzzer, so I used my key. I heard you screaming when I got off the elevator. I ran over and heard you yelling, "You bastard! I trusted you!" so I banged on the door, but you didn't answer. So…I kicked the door down." Olivia stared at him. It had all been a dream. Elliot was Elliot. He would never hurt her or do anything to put her in harm's way. Right? She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the fear and doubt written all over her face. But he was too quick.

"Liv, what's wrong? What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that I should sue you for breaking and entering." She smiled. He smiled back. He knew she was lying. Something about that dream had really shaken her. He wouldn't push her though. Well, at least not yet.

"Uh, I'm going to go change into something more suitable for work." She said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"I'll be here." He replied.

"Yeah…" she let her voice trail.

Once she was in her room she sat on her bed. She knew that Elliot would never do anything to hurt her. He would die for her. He had expressed that on numerous occasions in the past eight years. But…that dream! She didn't know what to do. She took off the ruddy clothes she was wearing and threw on some more suitable clothes and met Elliot in the living room. He stood up but she laid a hand on his chest.

"El, wait. Please sit." He sat down and looked at her. Concern flooded his features when he saw the look on her face. "We haven't really talked since that day in the hospital." She hesitated, not really sure how to go on. "Elliot, I meant what I said. I love you. It's not only that, though. I'm _in_ love with you. But I won't come between you and Kathy." Elliot started to something, but Olivia held up her hand. "She came here earlier, Elliot. She told me everything. It's good to hear it from her, but I want to hear it from you." She paused, but before she could continue he began to speak.

"I met you eight years ago almost to the day Olivia. I knew from the second I saw you that you were the one, Liv. Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you go home alone every night? Do you know how hard it was going home to Kathy every night? How hard it was to endure her screaming about how awful you were? Kathy and I stopped loving each other a long time ago. If you call what we had love. She knew someone else had taken my heart. Every damn day for eight years I stood by your side. Wondering how long I could stand it. My self-control can only go so far, Liv. I don't have any left. I love you Olivia Benson. What's more, I'm _in_ love with you." He looked at her. His eyes held nothing but love. Love for her, she realized. She laid her hand on his. He took his other hand and put it on top of hers, gently squeezing it.

"Come on." He said, pulling her to her feet. "I'm going to take you out."

"Uh, Elliot?" she said, laughing at his enthused manner.

"Hm?"

"It's 5:30 at night. Where do you plan on going? It's too late for lunch and too early for dinner."

"So? All I care about is that I'm with you. Besides, it's always the right time for coffee.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what do you think? Does it suck? Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Caught in the Coffee Shop**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns. I'm only borrowing them.**

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter Elliot and Olivia are in a Starbucks about 10 blocks from the precinct. They know it is not a safe distance, but they figure that no one will stop by due to the hour of the day. Not a very eventful chapter. Ok, I lied there is a bit of adventure and plenty of awkward EO goodness! Read on, fiction lovers, read on!**

Olivia looked around. She and Elliot were in a Starbucks that was a little to close to the precinct for her liking. But, she was with Elliot and that was all she cared about. They sat at a table and ordered two large black coffees.

"Since when do you drink black coffee?" Elliot said, looking at her in surprise.

"I don't. But in all those chick flicks the girl orders the same thing that the guy does." She reached over and took his hand. It was a very nonchalant gesture, but Elliot felt his stomach do a flip-flop anyways. Suddenly Elliot pulled out of her grasp and pointed to something behind her. She turned and choked on her coffee.

Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Casey had just walked through the door. They were talking animatedly so they didn't notice Elliot or Olivia. Or, at least, not yet. Elliot and Olivia quickly stood up and headed for a booth in a dark corner towards the back of the shop. Unfortunately, the foursome chose a table only a few feet away.

"Dammit." Whispered Elliot.

"Hush." Olivia whispered back. "They haven't seen us. Take the menu and hold it up." They held the menus close together so that their faces were blocked. They could still hear what their colleagues were saying, though.

"So what do you think?" asked Cragen.

"About what?" Casey asked after she ordered.

"Elliot and Olivia." Munch, Fin, and Casey looked up in surprise. Elliot and Olivia stopped breathing.

"What do you mean?" Munch asked, though it sounded like he knew full well what Cragen meant.

"Lately…I don't know. I mean I know when Olivia got back they kissed, but have they even talked to each other since?" Cragen questioned.

"Nah, but who knows what they talk about in the privacy of the bedroom." Fin said, wiggling his eyebrows. Casey threw a napkin at him and Elliot started to laugh. Olivia turned bright red and kicked him under the table.

"Shut up!" she whispered.

"I've been watching those two for the past eight years. I watched them fall in love. I also watched them try to fight it." Elliot glanced at Olivia. "I don't want to have to transfer one of them. Which is why I'm splitting them up." Olivia gasped and Elliot choked.

"What, you mean like break them up?" Casey said, disgust evident in her voice. She was going into lawyer mode. "We don't even know if they're together."

"No, I'm not going to break them up. I'm going to put them with new partners. Fin you're with Elliot. John you are with Olivia." Elliot and Olivia breathed sighs of relief.

"Detective Stabler?" a voice suddenly called out. Olivia looked over at Cragen's table. They had all frozen.

"Elliot?" that someone said a little louder. Then, "Is that Detective Benson too?"

Shit.

They put the menus down and turned towards the voice. Olivia gasped and Elliot smiled. A young girl and her father had just walked in the door.

"Rebecca!" Olivia exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about Cragen. Rebecca Clifford was back in New York! About a year before Rebecca's mother, stepfather, and sister had been killed. Then she and her brother, Ryan, had been kidnapped by a psychopath named Victor Gitano. He killed her brother and almost killed her, but Elliot and Olivia had caught him before he could do too much damage. They had given her to her biological father and hadn't heard from her since. Rebecca ran over and jumped into Olivia's lap.

"Hi." Olivia laughed as the child snuggled close to her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Elliot asked, feigning sadness. The little girl smiled.

"Yeah." She said and jumped into his lap. Elliot smiled and squeezed her. Her father walked over.

"Detectives." He smiled warmly. The detectives smiled back. But, Olivia's smile faded. Cragen, Casey, Munch, and Fin had walked over.

"Benson. Stabler. A word please?" Though he stated it as a question they both knew it was a command. They got up, said goodbye to Rebecca and her father, and followed Cragen to the back of the café.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, shrugged, then said,

"Nothing."

"Oh don't give me that." He exclaimed. "If we were sitting that close my guess is you heard everything we said. Am I right?" Both nodded. Cragen sighed. "I only hope you two know what you're doing. Cause I-," he was cut off by a blood curdling scream. The three ran outside, towards the sound, with Munch, Fin, and Casey right behind them.

"No!" Olivia whispered. Elliot saw what she was looking at. They ran to where the tiny body of Rebecca Clifford lay. "Rebecca!" Olivia yelled.

"Somebody, call a bus!" Elliot yelled.

"Rebecca, honey, you need to wake up! Come on! Please! Open your eyes, say something!" Olivia pleaded. A hand fell on her shoulder and she whipped around, ready to strike. Elliot caught her hand before it made contact with his face. Olivia's eyes widened. 'Just like my dream!' she thought. Olivia looked to where he was pointing. There, about 10 feet away, lay the Rebecca's father. He wasn't moving and his head was twisted in a grotesque way. Elliot stood and walked over to the body. There was something in his mouth. A note! Elliot walked back to Olivia and showed it to her.

"Read it aloud." She said, not taking her eyes off of Rebecca's frail form.

"To Olivia." He paused, thinking, 'Oh no, not again! She just got out of the hospital.' He started again, voice breaking. "To Olivia. You little bitch, trying to hide away the little girl. Her father is merely the first to die. If you don't hand the girl to me personally there will be more. I will strip away everything you love, starting with Elliot." He spat out the last part. Bastard! He was threatening Olivia by saying he would kill Elliot.

Olivia couldn't look him in the eye. If she did he would know that the note scared her. The ambulance arrived. Olivia turned to walk away once they had loaded Rebecca into the back. But Elliot caught her arm.

"Come with me." He led her down the street.

"But Rebecca-," she protested, but Elliot cut her off.

"Is being taken to a hospital. She'll be okay." Olivia sighed and followed him. They were walking in silence, but Olivia could sense that Elliot wanted to say something. She was really jumpy. It was dark and she took comfort in the warm bulk of Elliot walking beside her. He stopped suddenly and stepped in front of her.

"Elliot-," she started, but he kissed her, stopping anything she was about to say. It was a gentle kiss, but Olivia felt her knees get weak anyway. He pulled back, looked into her eyes for a moment, and then pulled her against him. She clung to him like a scared child.

"Liv, what's wrong?" his voice was sincere. She buried her head in his chest and shrugged. "Uh-uh." He said. "I've waited Liv. I didn't push you, but if whatever it is, is affecting you this much, something's going on." She started to answer, but Elliot knocked her to the ground. She gasped when her hands met the concrete.

"Elliot! What the hell?" she exclaimed. She rolled over and saw Elliot struggling with another man. It was hard to see, but Olivia made out Elliot's shadowy figure. His body blocked out most of the moon so it looked like he was outlined in ghostly silver light. The other man looked tiny compared to him. Elliot slammed him against the wall then, suddenly, let him go. The man ran away. Olivia started to go after him, but Elliot laid a hand on her stomach.

"Let him go. He was just a kid. Homeless."

"But he attacked you!" She insisted.

"Relax, I'm fine."

"Elliot-," but he pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Come on. Let's get back to the station." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Race ya!" she yelled before bolting out ahead of him.

"Cheater!" he yelled, easily catching up. The precinct was coming into view.

"I'm going to win!" He gently taunted.

"Nuh-uh!" she shot back. But he did win. He made it to the door first, turned, and grabbed her.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" she shrieked. He picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down she kissed him.

"You owe me." She said. He cocked his head.

"For what?"

She smiled. "Winning."

**TBC**

**A/N: Whatcha think? BTW: I don't know if I'm looking forward to tonight's eppy. I suppose we will find out if Kathy takes him back or not. Ugh! And I heard from a reliable source that Elliot is wearing his wedding ring in this episode. I hope it's not true!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Olivia's Safety Net**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! What did you guys think of last week's episode? SPOILER: I ruined the ending for myself; I've known for weeks that she had a brother. I have got to stop reading those spoilers! Must fight temptation…! **

**Anyway, nothing really exciting going on at the moment so I thought I'd update. Lucky for you!! Naw, but seriously, I felt the need to update. Anyway for those of you who are reading my other story, You Left Me, I am sorry I haven't updated. I feel like I've gone brain-dead or something. Please forgive me; I may be taking a short break from that story. I have some big tests coming up next week so I will attempt to update when they are completed. I'm sorry.**

**So back to the story, folks. We left off with Olivia talking about her feelings and Elliot winning the race. We continue on. This chapter takes place when Rebecca is released form the hospital. She and Olivia are staying with Elliot for the time being. I will explain in more detail later in the chapter. Enjoy!**

"Elliot, what are we gonna do?" Olivia whispered looking down at Rebecca's sleeping form. Elliot shook his head. He reached up and took Olivia's hand. He pulled her down onto the floor beside him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. 'The poor kid.' She thought. 'She's lost everybody. First her mother, sister, and step-father. Then her brother, and now, her father.'

Rebecca had woken up at the hospital yesterday. They told her what happened and the nurse had then had to sedate her because she couldn't stop crying. 'Hell,' Olivia thought. 'I'd cry too.'

"Liv?" Elliot mumbled, his voice on the edge of sleep.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Stop thinking so loud."

"Shut up!" she said, laughing. He smiled; his eyes still closed, and wrapped his arms around her. They were sleeping on the floor next to Elliot's bed. Rebecca was sleeping in the bed. The doctor had recommended against foster care so Elliot had said he'd look after her until other family was located. He hadn't forgotten the note. The rest of the squad was looking for the sick bastard who had attacked Rebecca's father and threatened Olivia. Cragen had sent Elliot and Olivia home to look after Rebecca. Cragen also said to look after Olivia.

"Hey Elliot? You awake?" Olivia gently nudged him.

"Nope." His voice was slow.

"Yes you are. Elliot we need to talk." She said very seriously. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, worry flooding his features.

"I'm awake now." He stood up and helped Olivia to her feet. They sat on Elliot's couch in the living room. They were right outside the bedroom, so if Rebecca needed anything they were close. Elliot sighed sleepily and turned to Olivia.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that this is what you want." Olivia said. Elliot laughed. Olivia looked at him, surprised. He pulled her against him and began stroking her hair.

"Yes Olivia. There is no doubt in my mind that this is what I want."

"You're sure?"

"Olivia Benson, I love you. I love you more than anything. I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. If anything ever happened to you I would crumble. I would shatter into a million pieces and no one would be able to put me back together because you are the only one who knows how to. You are me, Liv."

"Yeah, I am." She replied seriously. They looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. When the laughter had subsided Elliot said,

"I mean it, though, Liv. We're the same person. Although one of us happens to be prettier."

"Thank you." She said.

"I meant me." They laughed again and cuddled a bit more on the couch. He was almost asleep when Olivia jumped up.

"Elliot, the note!"

"What about it?"

"Elliot!" she moaned. "He said he'd kill you if I don't give him Rebecca.

"I know, but there is no use worrying about it now. You're safe, she's safe, and I'm safe."

"No, Elliot, we're never safe. That little girl in there has lost everything. She's sacrificed everything and I'm so much of a selfish bitch that I can't even think of sacrificing you to help her. Now, I have no intention of giving her to the evil bastard who did this, but I sure as hell am not giving you up either!" she was close to tears and her voice had risen in panic. Elliot got off the couch and knelt in front of Olivia, grasping her hands. He looked her straight in the eye and said,

"Livia, we'll get through this. We've gotten through worse." He gently touched her stomach where she had been shot. "You won't have to give Rebecca away and you most certainly will not lose me. I won't leave you, Olivia. Not again, not ever." She nodded, and then tugged him back onto the couch beside her. She lay with her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He was hers, and damn that son of a bitch if he thought he could take Elliot away from her. If that murderer touched so much as a hair on Elliot's head Olivia would personally make sure he was brought to justice. And she was not going to do it the legal way.

She closed her eyes and for that night only allowed herself to feel totally and completely safe.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what do you think? Please read and review, I love hearing form you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sound the Alarm, Your World Is Falling Down**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Oooo, ominous title, right? Yeah, well, I once again apologize for the long wait. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This chapter is super short. I wrote it in science class. Read on! And please, let me know what you think.**

Elliot awoke in a cold sweat a few hours later. He sat up; realizing Olivia was no longer beside him.

"Olivia!" he tried to call out, but his throat was dry and his voice, little more than a whisper. He rolled onto his side and put his hand on the seat of the couch to steady himself. No sooner had he touched the couch when he pulled his hand back as though he had been burned. The seat was wet. He held his hand up to the moonlight and choked. The pads of his fingers and the palm of his hand were covered in red. Blood.

"Olivia!" this time he screamed it. "Olivia, please answer me!" Rebecca started crying. Elliot stumbled over the coffee table in his effort to reach his room. But, he barely noticed. 'Shit." He thought to himself. 'I shouted. Now she's awake, you dumbass. But Olivia…"

Elliot finally made it to his room. He threw open the door to find Rebecca sitting up in bed, crying, and Olivia…nowhere to be found.

"Rebecca, sweetheart, calm down." 'Way to go Elliot.' He thought. 'Tell the kid to calm down. She has no family except for some loser brother in Sing-Sing. So, yeah, tell her to calm down. Why not give her a beer while you're at it!'

"El-li-ot!" Rebecca cried, sniffling after each syllable. "Where's Olivia?" she was starting to relax.

"In the shower, sweetie." Elliot answered not missing a beat. In truth, he had no idea where she was and he was beginning to panic. "Rebecca-," he started, but stopped when he realized she was asleep again. 'Kids.' He thought. He left the room and began to search his apartment. She wasn't in the bathroom, nor the guestroom, or the dining and living rooms either. She definitely wasn't in his bedroom; he had just been in there. When he finally had to admit that she wasn't in the apartment he lost it.

He panicked.

He had no idea what to do.

"Call Cragen." He muttered to himself, grabbing his phone. "When the hell did the buttons get so small!" he was frustrated. He was panicking.

He was wasting _time_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Wind in the Willows**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: I don't know why I called the chapter this. I just like the way it sounds. I don't know if I am going to continue with this story. I have to think about it. Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

"This is Captain Cragen." Elliot had finally dialed the number. He could feel the lump in his throat. "Hello?" the Captain repeated annoyance obvious in his tone. Something clicked inside Elliot.

"Captain." Elliot's voice held no emotion at all.

"Elliot? What's wrong?"

"Olivia is missing. She was on the couch with me, we fell asleep, then I woke up and she was gone. The only thing left of her is blood. A lot of it. I think it's from where she was shot. We have to find her captain. I don't know what to do." Tears rushed into Elliot's eyes and all the pain rushed back.

"Elliot, you have to breath! Breaking down right now won't do her any good. Did you check outside of her apartment?"

"Rebecca-,"

"Right. Stay with her. CSU and Munch and Fin are on their way. ETA, 5 minutes."

Those five minutes seemed like an eternity to Elliot. Every minute wasted was another minute Olivia might need help. All that blood… Where was she? Elliot walked to the door. Might as well open it and wait. Plus, it gave him something to do. He opened the door and nearly tripped over the package that was waiting by the door. It was small and square. He picked it up with his shirt so as not to disturb any potential evidence. He opened it carefully. He could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat as he looked inside. A lock of Olivia's hair was lying on top of a piece of folded paper. He pulled the paper out and read the note.

Elliot-

I've decide to change the rules of the game a bit. You may keep Rebecca; my boss decided he likes Olivia better. If you do not follow my instructions, that little snippet of Detective Benson's hair is the last you'll ever see of her. Follow them carefully, for I will not accept nor condone any disobedience.

Since you have most likely already called your colleagues I won't tell you not to call the police.

Leave the apartment. Do not worry about the child; we're not coming for her.

Get into your car and drive to Westchester. I have taken the liberty of programming the destination into the new GPS system we bought you.

Once you get to Westchester look for 3200 Southside Drive. There is a massive forest running along the right side of the road. Look for a tree marked with a red heart. When you see it get out of your car and wait by the car. I will be there shortly to greet you.

Oh, and Detective? Try anything cute and you will lose your precious Olivia and the girl-child.

You have two hours, Detective. I suggest you make up your mind quickly. You now decide how much pain I will inflict upon her.

-Mick

P.S. Olivia's not looking so good. I think her wound opened up. She's lost a lot of blood. And because she adamantly refused to let me partake in her, a few of her ribs may have been broken. Accidentally, of course.

P.P.S. No weapons, no back-up, no handcuffs.

Elliot left the note on the counter and bolted for the door. Rebecca would be safe. Elliot could hear the sirens outside. He left the building using the back stairwell. He got into his car and headed north. He only hoped Cragen had enough sense not to send a team after him.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Munch and Fin burst into Olivia's apartment.

"Elliot!" Munch called.

"He's gone, man." Fin said holding up the note.

"Let me see that." Cragen said coming in the door. He had decided to come along. "Dammit. Stupid son of a bitch!" he muttered under his breath.

"Captain, I know where Westchester is." Munch said reading over the captain's shoulder. "My cousin lives there. It's about two hours north of here. Fin and I could-,"

"No." the captain said. "I can't risk sending back-up. Who knows what he'd do to Olivia if he thought Elliot ordered a detail. No, we have to wait. They're on their own." His words had a sort of grave finality to them. He dropped the note on the table.

"But captain-," Fin protested.

"No. They'll be fine. Hell on Earth couldn't stop Elliot right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Biting the Bottle**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**A/N: I am sooooo mad! No new episodes of SVU until March 27! I have to wait a whole month! Grrrrr! Takes deep breath Ok, better now. So we left off with Elliot rushing off to Westchester to save Olivia and Cragen refusing to send back-up. Meanwhile, Olivia is all alone with no company save her captors. What is going on inside her head? Read to find out! Bwahaha!**

**This chapter is really short too. And I might be updating my other fic, You Left Me, tonight also. Enjoy!**

Olivia was in a dark room. She didn't know when she had woken up; time seemed to get distorted when you're surrounded by darkness. She rolled onto her side and spat out a mouthful of blood. She put her hand to her stomach. Her fingers came away red and sticky. 'Damn it all' she thought. 'The stitches split.'

"Detective?" someone said tentatively from the shadows. Olivia straightened immediately; alert and awake. The voice was really familiar. "I thought you might need this." The woman handed her a wet towel to wipe her mouth with. "And these." She handed Olivia some dry towels to press against the wound in her side. All the while the woman kept her face hidden.

"I need to get to a hospital." Olivia's tongue felt heavy. The smell of her own blood was making her dizzy. "Who are you?"

"We'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can, Little Livia." The woman said, ignoring Olivia's last question.

"What…did you just call me?" Only one person had ever called her that. "Mom?" Olivia whispered, afraid to speak. "Mommy? Is that you?" Tears stung her eyes.

"It used to be." The voice was suddenly deeper, a man's voice. A young man, possibly mid to early twenties, stepped form the shadows holding her mother's head by the hair. Blood dripped from where a neck and body should be. Out of her mouth, a vodka bottle dropped. It shattered into a million glittering pieces when it hit the floor.

"Your mother finally bit the bottle, huh, Little Livia? What a shame. By the way, Elliot stopped by, Olivia. He said we could keep you for as long as we want."

Olivia screamed.


End file.
